Heretofore in connection with a towel bar mounted upon a plastic wall panel as a part of a wall surround for showers and tubs, there has been applied thereto towel bars adapted for supporting a nominal load. In an emergency situation, a user may use the towel bar as a safety bar to avoid slipping or falling within the possibility that the outward and downward thrust upon the towel bar could separate the wall panel which is adhesively secured to a conventional backing such as a dry wall or other surface.
In the use of such plastic wall panels, adhesive is used in very limited quantities for securing the panel to the backing because if too much adhesive is used, there is a danger of migration of some of the adhesive into and through the plastic panel damaging its appearance. Therefore, the panel is anchored only by adhesive so that an accidental pulling upon the towel bar when used as a safety bar will have a tendency of pulling the panel from the backing as a source of danger to the user.
Such use of the towel bar as a safety bar may result in an accidental fall might be considered a breach of an implied warranty of structural strength, though the primary function was used as a towel bar only.